


Thunder and Lightning

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Protective Mike Wheeler, Scared Will Byers, Wike - Freeform, mike wheeler - Freeform, thunderstorm, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: Will and Mike were having a sleepover but late in the sleepover a huge thunderstorm hits.
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/Will Byers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Thunder and Lightning

It was 10 pm at the Wheelers house. Everyone has went to bed besides the 2 fourteen year olds having a grand time in Mike’s basement. This has been there first sleepover with just them 2 because El had to stay home to do help Hopper with something, Lucas and Max are on a date and Dustin had to do chores. 

Will and Mike sat on the couch relaxing after a night of laughter, movie watching, and listening to music. Both of them were very tired, but then they jolted up when they heard a loud ‘BOOM!’ especially Will. At the time Mike didn’t know at the time the short boys fear of thunderstorms. The black haired boy looked over at his friend who looks unsettled, “Are you okay?” Mike asked putting his hand on his shoulder. Jumping Will looks at Mike with a smile on his face, “Yeah I’m fine, Why?” he answered. “You looked scared, just trying to make you feel safe.” the tall boy said taking his hand off the shorter boys shoulder. 

Mike began to flip through TV channels. Will got up and sat down on his sleeping bag, putting the silky fabric over him while looking at the TV. Mike landed on a cartoon and stopped there and looked down at the brown haired boy staring at the TV peacefully. “Wanna go to bed?” Mike asked, Will looked at Mike and nodded. The tall boy turned the TV and the only light in the basement is the night light Mike had put in earlier that year. A few hours go by and Mike is passed out on the couch while Will is laying on his sleeping bag, terrified. Another ‘Boom’ a lot louder then any of the other thunders hit and the short boy almost screamed in terror but he didn’t , his fear only came out as a whimper. Mike woke up moments after to see Will, covering his ears, with his eyes closed, he looked scared. “Will? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked concerned.

“I don’t like thunderstorms. They remind me of the upside down. You don’t deserve to help me. You can go back to sleep Mike.” Will said before another large noise hit, making Will shriek is fear and putting his hands back on his ears. Mike quickly tools his blanket off and going to Will’s aid. He put his hands over his friends hands. The short boy opened his eyes to see his best friend in front of him. Will quickly hugged him, for comfort, for safety. Mike just as quickly hugged Will back, feeling like hours Mike let go and asked “Wanna sleep on the couch with me?”, getting a nod as a answer. The tall boy got up and pulled the shorter boy up. Mike got on to the couch and allowed Will to get on to the couch. 

The black haired boy held the brownet in his arms as the rain hit the window and the door. Will held on to Mike’s waist, feeling protected from anything, he missed this feeling, he missed Mike, the Mike he’s known since kindergarten, the Mike that cares about him, the Mike that will always there for him. “I missed you.” the short boy said into the taller boys chest before falling asleep. 

“I missed you too Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction while a thunderstorm was going through. I don’t like thunder and so I thought I’d write something like this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
